


马库斯的访客

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 《警用安卓意外情况》的番外ABO设定





	马库斯的访客

“所以，你真的分化成一个omega了？呵呵，真是没用。”

60再次绕着坐在沙发上闷闷不乐的康纳绕了一圈，365度打量了一下，想不通跟自己同一型号的原型机怎么能会分化成了一个omega！

“太丢脸了！幸好我没像你这样！”

60自己是早就分化了的，标准的alpha，而且900、马库斯都分化为了alpha，连赛门都是个beta，但康纳——警用型仿生人居然是个omega，这太出乎人意料了！

“而且你还被那个老头给标记了！！第一次就被标记了！关键的是你居然被标记的隔天就跑掉了！没出息！”

60一脸鄙视。

“关键的不应该是你们为什么会全都跑到这里来吗？！这里是我家！！”

马库斯苦恼的抱住了头，他好不容易安排了一天提前下班，一回家就发现家里有omega的信息素味道，而康纳正一脸生无可恋的坐在他家沙发上，就这么一声不吭的坐了一小时，然后60也跑来了，诺丝在知道康纳分化成了一个omega以后也跟着跑来看热闹。

马库斯毫不怀疑，他期待已久的二人世界大概要变成耶利哥关爱omega仿生人联盟集会了。

哦不，这里明显有一个不承认自己是来关爱的。

“难得有这么好的机会，我当然要嘲笑一下这个蠢哥哥！”

60抱着手坐在沙发扶手上冷笑了一下，好像刚才急匆匆拎着一堆仿生人omega专用营养蓝血冲进来的人不是他一样。

“对不起马库斯，打扰你了，我只是想找个地方静一静，我没有别的地方可以去了……我会尽快离开的。”

康纳仍然低着头，带着歉意的说到，他的声音听起来还有些沙哑，联想到这沙哑的成因……嗯还是不要联想的好。

“我不是那个意思！你别误会康纳，你想呆多久都可以，赛门会照顾你的。我是说其他的人，别添乱行吗！这没什么好围观的！”马库斯赶紧解释。

“你指的是我？我可是赛门叫我来的，毕竟我是你们之中唯一的omega！”诺丝挑了挑眉，又补充了一句，“至少曾经是。”

诺丝早在获得自由后就申请了去除omega标志的手术，所以严格说起来她现在不算是一个omega，而且耶利哥一致认为，她比alpha也弱不到哪儿去了！

“那个……诺丝，麻烦你告诉我一下，手术申请需要怎样的流程？”康纳有点局促的向诺丝问到。

“你想清楚了吗？康纳？你真的要申请摘除标记和腺体？”赛门将一杯蓝血递给了康纳，点头示意了一下：“过量运动后补充一点总是没坏处的。”

康纳的脸色以肉眼可见的速度变红，原因当然是因为想起了某种“过量运动”。

“是啊，康纳，你再考虑一下吧，那个手术真的很痛苦的。”诺丝也皱了皱眉，“如果DPD敢因为你是一个omega仿生人就歧视你，耶利哥政府绝对不会坐视不管的！我们捍卫任何一个omega仿生人的正当权利！”

“不不，这不关DPD的事！”康纳赶紧摆手解释。

“难道是跟那个老头有关？”60挑了挑眉，“他标记了你，现在想不认账？！”

“不是的！这也不是汉克的问题！我只是……我只是觉得我们不该是这样！”

康纳痛苦的抱住头，额角的光圈闪成了黄色。

是的，他在热潮期褪去后几乎在汉克家里足足待机了将近一个上午，他的系统在处理着那些新的数据，信息素的融合、标记、新的模拟机能、新的神经传导系统……他几乎可以说是作为一个omega重生了一次。

等他重新恢复过来，汉克并不在身边。

他去了警局找汉克，但被告知汉克临时有事出去了，他向那些同事们打听汉克去了哪儿，但是每个人都支支吾吾的不肯回答，而且，他明显感到每个人看他的目光都有些不同。

他们一定都知道了，我是个omega仿生人……经常出现在性虐案件或者色情交易中的那种，被当做某种“工具”的，omega仿生人。

康纳在自己的工位上如坐针毯，他感觉自己在众人的目光中像是没穿衣服一样，也许汉克也是这样认为的，所以才会躲着他。

他爱汉克，就算总是被汉克有意疏远或者拒绝，他也还是喜欢像个小影子一样跟着汉克，只要能待在汉克身边他就已经很满足了，他并不认为做拍档或者做伴侣有多大的区别，只要汉克不反感他就很好。

可是昨天，他却在屈服于了热潮期的控制，他主动的对汉克要求了那样不知羞耻的事，甚至扭动得连最敏感的WR都比不上……

他很想忘记这些，删除掉这份记忆，当成什么也没发生，但是被标记后系统拒绝了他的删除请求，他的身体和记忆牢牢的记住了关于他的alpha所有的信息，那些数据在他的记忆库里清晰无比……

这太羞耻了！他再也没法面对汉克了！汉克肯定也不愿意见到他了！

以最快的速度，康纳打印好了自己的辞职报告递交到富勒局长的面前，但是富勒局长惊讶的看了他一眼，挠了挠头有些为难的告诉他，这个必须先由他的直属上级，也就是汉克.安德森副队长签字同意才可以。

康纳当然是不敢去面对汉克的，所以趁着汉克还没回来，他匆忙的将辞职报告仍在汉克的桌子上就跑了。

“你再想想吧，康纳，不用这么急着做决定。”赛门的声音将他拉回了现实。

康纳摇了摇头：“我已经考虑得很清楚了。”

突然门口响起了敲门声，马库斯打开门，900拿着一个防水文件袋走了进来。

“康纳，你今天为什么没去上班？你受伤了吗？”900一本正经的打量着康纳。

“受伤？当然没有，我怎么会受伤？”

“哦，那就好，因为根据我的经验显示，这种事第一次很容易受伤的，当然，我指的是人类。看来我们仿生人质量比他们好……”900点了点头。

“900！别说了！”康纳赶紧阻止了他将这个话题延展下去，并且解释了一下：“我不会再去DPD上班了，我已经辞职了。”

“辞职？”900露出疑惑的神情，光圈转了好几圈，“可是据我的观察DPD不像是知道你辞职的样子，因为我和盖文查案回来的时候，他们正在击掌欢庆‘我们警局终于有了一个omega’‘我们没有输给隔壁分局’‘底特律警局希望之光’什么的……”

“怎、怎么会？！他们今天什么都没说，还用奇怪的目光看着我……”康纳目瞪口呆。

“他们也要求我什么都不要对你说，据说是因为在策划一个什么‘惊喜派对’。但我认为说了也没什么，毕竟你删除这段记忆以后一样可以感到‘惊喜’。”

“啊？！可是，我下午已经将申请报告放在安德森副队长的桌上让他签字了呀。”

“签字？”900思考了一秒，将手里的文件袋递了过去，“我不知道你说的是不是这个。汉克确实有请我将这份申请转交给你，他说他已经签好了，如果你考虑清楚了，希望你能尽快签字。”

“是吗？我知道了。”康纳接过来，笑容有点苦涩，“递交的时候我已经签好了的……”

他缓缓的抽出文件袋里的表格，然而，那却不是他的辞职报告，那是——

一份人类/仿生人婚姻申请表。

 

“康纳，我通过安全监控监测到距离这里100米的街道上有一个人在快速移动，98%可能是汉克.安德森，据我推测他的目的地99%是这里。”马库斯向康纳传递了一段监控影像，“而且据探测他随身携带有一个木质方盒，盒内呈放有一环形金属圈，现在的问题是……他还有5分钟将抵达门口，你是否同意让他进来？”

“我、我……”康纳的灯圈瞬间亮成了黄色，“不不！别让他进来！”

“但是据现在的降雨量估计，安德森副队长有56%的几率会感冒，还有44%是已经感冒了。”

马库斯的话还没说完，康纳已经抱着那个文件袋，拉开门飞一般的冲了出去。

 

马库斯忍住了自己想要绊倒他的冲动，收回了视线，严肃的对900说：“900，刚刚耶利哥投诉系统第36次接到来自李德警官的投诉，李德警官控诉你下午有对他使用暴力行为，我希望你能给我一个解释，并且尽快停止这种刷新我们新政府单人遭投诉记录的行为。”

“我觉得这不公平，下午殴打他的人除了我还有汉克，以及其他。原因是他骂康纳是个欠操的塑料屁眼。”

“好吧，你做得对，900.我会把这起投诉归类到‘小两口吵架闹着玩’类别中去的。”

马库斯转过身，假装忽略掉刚刚900竖的那个中指。

连900也学坏了，这世界真是太可怕了。

仿生人领袖绝望的闭上眼。

 

“啧！我哥还是那么蠢……冲出去你也没带伞啊。”

60看了看窗外一脸无语的翻了翻白眼。

 

窗外不远处，底特律下着雨的街头，人类alpha正和他的仿生人omega紧紧相拥。


End file.
